


Lewis, Agent Lewis

by unwritten92



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Darcy always wants to hug Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, mentions of peggy carter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is a BAMF, also she’s a really good driver (and secret but awesome hacker), and Agent Barnes becomes exasperatedly fond of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You (‘ve) got a brand of magic (that) never fails.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta-Reader. I apologize.

You (‘ve) got a brand of magic (that) never fails.

(Where one James Buchanan introduces himself to Darcy Lewis via his favorite past time: jumping on car roofs, high speed car chases, and bomb disassembling. 

Or the one time Darcy considers her musical choices that will become her soundtrack in high speed, highly dangerous car chases down dark roads.)

 

A super secret agent spy, Darcy Lewis is not. She has no idea what she’s doing, has just been basically bullshitting it since her internship with one Doctor Jane Foster in New Mexico and the psychedelic episode that was Thor’s arrival on earth. 

Still, it seemed surviving a Destroyer, an alien god crazier than a bag of kittens, and not so nice Keebler elves qualified her to become a level-negative zero-basic agent of (Reformed!) SHIELD all according to a revived Son of Coul (AKA Agent IPod Thief). 

Which, really, not cool Coulson. Not cool at all, sending her into this situation blind.

Apparently she was now on pick up duty. 

Pick up what exactly? An agent no one got along with very well. She’d heard rumors about the new guy, too quiet, too indifferent, never smiled, never said hello or goodbye, and hated having partners. It was just her luck that she was brazen enough for Coulson to decide that she would be the one to get the job done, and also nobody else wanted the pleasure or feeling his glacial glare on their persons. 

Darcy’s Fridays sucked.

She’s waiting in the middle of nowhere listening to Aladdin’s Broadway soundtrack when a sharp thud on the car roof startles her out of her one-woman show.

She shoves her head out of her open window (she realizes this is probably a bad idea, or good if you want to get killed, could go either way).

“Oh my God! Dude! What the fuck?! Can’t you enter through the door like a normal person?” Darcy is fairly freaked out and extremely sorry her Taser has been confiscated by Agent IPod Thief and she had nothing to shoot with.

What? She’s partially trigger happy when freaked out.

This assignment had not been a good idea.

“Just drive!” the man hanging from the roof of her SHIELD issued cab shouted, and when bullets and creepy ass black SUV’s start following, she followed orders (even if they were rudely given ones).

“Holy fuck balls!” Darcy peels out of there, and she’s pretty sure she left smoke behind her. Still the guy on her roof is making her tense, “Are you just going to stay out there, likely to be shot by those lunatic, whom I’m pretty sure are not just trying to get your number?!”

She shrieks when the passenger door is suddenly flung open, and a black clad man settles at her side.

“Oh, you know, I like hanging out sometimes.”

It’s a terrible pun (and wasn’t he supposed to be like an emotionless machine or something?), especially coming in that deadpanned tone of voice, yet Darcy laughs hysterically (she’s sure is just her nerves). 

He turns from looking behind them to stare at her, Darcy feels unnerved.

His left brow crooks a little and he opens his mouth to say something when their pursuers make a sudden appearance on her side of the car. 

“How many are there?!” Darcy swerves out of the way just as the SUV tries to hit them.

“Unconfirmed.” His answer is immediate, and he flinches back from her. To be honest it had been slightly creepy. Like she’s talking to a robot. She looks at him from the corner of her eye trying not to completely fly off her rockers, and she can see minute surprise flitting through his eyes.

Unfortunately Darcy has never learned the meaning of brain to mouth filters, and it’s worse now that she’s in a very tense terrifying situation.

“Are you a cyborg or something, ‘cause that was just weird? I don’t function on one-word answers very well. Seriously, aren’t you just freaked out? A little worry or concern or anything?”

His lips, a thin line after his apparent slip up, twitched but there’s still something heartbreaking in his eyes. 

He doesn’t say anything else, but he does pull a wicked looking gun from thin air, that Darcy suddenly remembers how to swear in Spanish can be forgiven.

“Get down.”

She’s about to sass about similarities with Austrian cyborgs, but reconsiders when the rear window is suddenly gunned into pieces. 

The shot is loud and she feels her eardrums pop, she figures she’ll be deaf by the time this is over but she doesn’t really care as adrenaline from the chase is drowning everything else out.

“Is there a legitimate reason why those psychos are following us, or is it that they don’t like your face?!” 

“I have something of theirs, I need you to take me to the docks.”

Darcy is sorely missing the safety of her bed.

“Why a dock? Why is it always an eerie place where the chances of a body never being found are highly likely?” Darcy mutters under her breath savagely, but takes a sharp right that has blue eyed and handsome slamming against the door, and the goons chasing them scrambling. 

She can see the lights from the dock nearing but can also see more black SUV’s nearing. Her passenger whips out what looks suspiciously like a hand grenade; “Is that a grenade?! Where do you hide those things?” and flings it at the douche parade. The blast takes out two of the three cars following them; the other slows down enough for her to lose them.

She pretty much throws the car into an alley, and gets out trembling (she’s faced worse, but hey, only human). 

Her pretty passenger in black gets out and motions with his gloved hand to follow him. She hurries after him taking the moment to study him. He’s tall, but then again most everyone is taller than her. He’s wearing a black suit, like all the other SHIELD agents, but it looks so much better on him. From the glimpses she caught his eyes were glacial blue, and his hair dark brown and unkempt. 

If his short hair looked liked that she did not want to know what hers looked like. 

Overall, his personality had seemed somewhat cold, but not arrogant, more like defensive. She could tell, in the way he moved, handled his weapons, that he was dangerous, very dangerous. Also, very sad. 

Darcy would really like to hug him.

A shot rings out; the clanging of metal where it lodged on a docked boat makes her cringe.

Maybe hug later, when they’re not in life threatening danger. Man in black curses viciously, in what she is very certain is Russian (and curse words, only curse words sound so ferocious), and Darcy thinks that maybe she’ll refrain from contact instead.

They duck down next to a dilapidated shipping container and he tugs out something from his inner jacket pocket.

“Where do you hide all these things? What is it now? Nuclear bomb?” Darcy recoils a little when he smirks and quips, “Yes.”

Oh holy fuck balls. She’s pretty sure she’s wheezing in terror.

He looks behind him and then throws the little ball at two massive dudes in fatigues that are pointing guns at them.  
“Are you crazy?! Nuclear, you said nuclear!”

He grabs her by the waist, hoists her up and flings both of them into the water.

There’s a strange pull and when they resurface there’s nothing but a ball of metal crushed in the center of what’s left of the dock.

A plate clangs on the floor.

Darcy’s is going to be sick.

“It’s a new application of an old nuclear weapon design by Howard Stark during the early days of SHIELD. I was sent to make sure they worked.” 

His grin is charming, and she knows he’s going to be trouble.

“I’m Buchanan. James Buchanan.”


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Buchanan Barnes lives his life with only one goal in mind: revenge. Darcy Lewis is not part of the plan.

Home Again.

Or the one where the Winter Soldier (and James and Bucky) meet the girl that doesn’t understand military slang but really likes using it. Inappropriately. 

 

Sometimes he wakes with the last threads of dark memories making him clutch his gun tightly with his mechanical arm. It's reinforced so it doesn't bend with the grip (James resents that). 

Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century.

There's a constant voice in his nightmares that reverberates during the day, and those are the worst hours of his life. Never mind the fact that he lives in constant penance for things he had no choice over. 

It pleases him on an instinctual level now to have the right of choice. He goes out of his way to have those moments, such as when he wants breakfast (and though he prefers solitude) he goes to the little diner across his shabby little apartment where he can spend any amount of time deciding what he wants to eat, and if he changes his mind no one muzzles him, no one wipes him to start over just because he has an opinion. 

Yes, he very much appreciates those moments now. 

That it halts the nasty little voice in the back of his mind is a satisfying side effect.

Don't get him wrong, he still dislikes people getting too close, his indifferent and blank state is a method of defense that he feels only too eager to exploit, and because many of the agents where he now 'works' know who he is, they thankfully give him a wide berth and leave him to his devices. 

He doesn't so much as work, as he does freelance with the objective of flushing out every single HYDRA base he can find.

If it keeps the now 'reformed' SHIELD off his back, and provides information and back up he can use, he’s only too glad to continue.

It's his mission. 

Eliminate every single ублюдок he can, and gain his freedom back.

He doesn't have time for personal "attachments”--not that he feels the need. Everything and most everyone is collateral, even if he will do whatever possible to never harm the innocent again.

Yet there are times, even with his revenge driven mind, that he feels aimless, like there's something missing, something that he should be doing. It reminds him of the blonde man (Steve, his ‘saner’ side whispers) and what he used to mean to him (means, it hasn't changed, HYDRA cannot change that, it cannot take that). It's precisely on one of those days that he meets Agent Lewis.

She is quirky, gorgeous (all of him agrees), and completely civilian. 

It's then that what he is missing clicks into place—the need to protect.   
It's automatic, telling her to get down or getting her behind him to shield her with his body or wrapping himself around her so she's not hurt.

The grins slip out, they're a flashback to Bucky, not Agent James but Bucky Barnes turning up his charm for the ladies. 

A very beautiful lady at that. 

He's startled.

They are rescued later by higher-level agents and Agent Lewis is being, how is it the baby agents say? 'Chewed out' by Director Coulson for not contacting him about the direction the target pick up had gone.

James himself apologizes, his keen hearing picking up her mumbled sarcastic replies of, sure that was my first though when crazy dude jumped on my car, call and say it all went AWOL.

"FUBAR, AWOL means absent without official leave." 

He's looking at the stony face of SHIELD, but all he can feel is her eyes on him. 

He wonders what she sees, the small white and pink lines he knows scar his face? 

He ducks his head. 

The director leaves with a warning (and Bucky can see the worry he tries to hide), and the promise of making Agent Lewis complete some important forms for SHIELD archives about the absolute need for totaling company cars, and destroying public property.

“Despot!” Lewis pout is vicious, and James is amused.

“Indeed Miss Lewis, I am a complete tyrant. Agent Buchanan, I expect you to report the missions,” Coulson looks around the wrecked port, “apparent success, now please if you both will excuse me.”

“Understood.” He winces, and wonders when his replies will stop sounding like those of a mindless creature.

From the corner of his eye he catches Lewis pursing he shapely lips, the color distracts him—red has never been so beautiful. 

“Welp, that’s me then. Off to home, to my tub, and my Haagen Daz.” She grimaces, and takes a few steps back.

He focuses on her again; she moves unawares, she’s not defensive or dishonest, and her eyes are the most expressive he’s ever seen.

“Thank you.”

Before he turns and walks away he can see that he surprised her.

It takes a few seconds, he’s already a few paces away when he hears her call out a 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Cyborg!”

He might have choked a little at the nickname, but that’s classified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Bucky's side of the deal. Or most commonly known as his POV. More like a 1.5 chapter. I'm so grateful for all the feedback this story has received. I was so very nervous when I posted this, but you guys have been amazing. The chapter title is the title of the song (duh, it's almost tradition here.) by Michael Kiwanuka that I listened to before writing this. 
> 
> The story has a soundtrack, and if anyone is interested I'll post the link. 
> 
> ублюдок - bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay let’s face it, I’m not as witty as I wish I was. English is not my first language, but I enjoy Darcy Lewis and her snarky ways too much to pass up an opportunity to write her (somewhat). Also, Agent Carter is the best thing since whatever, and her friendship with Jarvis instigated this. 
> 
> I will disregard every law of physics and logic, where Darcy Lewis has no clue that that her new (slightly reluctant) partner is actually the Bucky Barnes (AKA the “former” Winter Soldier) whose masquerading around as a (reformed) SHIELD’s agent with the intent of flushing out all HYDRA operatives. 
> 
> Whatever methods he uses are better left up to him, as he will lie outright about them but get the job done. Also, he really likes Darcy, never met a gal quite like her, and her music taste is not horrible, especially during high speed car chases.


End file.
